


it's that time of year

by moonsprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: Cozy, pre-Christmas fluff in which Kageyama has learned what to expect from his holiday-loving girlfriend and makes the most of it after all.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 19





	it's that time of year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I thought I'd post it in the spirit of the holiday season. Dedicated to all my fellow holiday-lovers out there! Yes, I am one of those people that listens to Christmas music in July.

It was a chilly autumn night, and Kageyama was walking over to his girlfriend’s place to hang out after a long week. You two had barely been able to see each other with his volleyball practices and your study schedule, and although he would never admit it to anyone else, he had really wanted to see you all week. The lampposts by the road seemed like lighthouses in the dark - every one that he passed, he was that much closer to you.

Before he realized it, his feet had already arrived in front of your door. Knowing you had probably already left the door unlocked for him, he quickly knocked before letting himself in. As the door opened, he was surprised to see the room completely dark.

"Hello-?” Just as he called out your name, the lights came on, filling the room with red, green, and yellow. Startled, he slowly shut the door behind him and walked further inside only to be surprised by you jumping out at him.

“WHAT TIME IS IT?!?” Stifling his urge to roll his eyes, Kageyama settled for a reluctant grunt. He already knew what was going on. Honestly, he should have known this would happen. But you weren’t about to just let him go.

“WHAT TIME IS IT, TOBIOOOO?” Kageyama snorted in familiar amusement at your excitement but finally responded as he took a seat on the couch. “Christmas is coming,” he stated matter-of-factly. Your eyes lit up brighter than the decorated tree behind you, and you laughed giddily.

“IT’S ALMOOOST CHRISTMASSSS~” you sang as you danced around the living room, already equipped with holiday sweater and festive leggings. Kageyama never quite understood how you could get excited for a holiday three months in advance, but he figured it had something to do with your stubborn refusal to do anything horror-related. He wasn’t a huge fan either, so that didn’t bother him.

“Hey, Tobio, let’s watch a movie! I’ve already got it loaded!” The couch bounced as you jumped in next to him, bearing a fuzzy blanket. Knowing you both needed time to unwind, Tobio nodded in assent as you grabbed the remote control, lights already dimmed.

As the movie started, you suddenly remembered why you had picked it. It was sweet and romantic, and glancing at Tobio, you wondered if he would mind - he wasn’t exactly the mushy type. He was probably worn out from hard practice all week too. What if he didn’t find this relaxing?

Almost as if he could feel you staring at him, worrying, he silently extended his arm and pulled you into him. “Stop thinking so much, just relax,” he murmured, and you couldn’t help smiling at his sweet actions.

Warm and comfortable snuggled into Tobio’s side, it wasn’t any surprise that you started to nod off. As time passed, your head swung more and more until Tobio gently rested your head against his shoulder. How you had so much energy earlier but fell asleep so quickly always amazed him, but he found it incredibly cute.

Grabbing another blanket, he carefully covered you up and placed a pillow under your head. As he made sure you were comfortable, you smiled softly and muttered his name. He froze in place, not sure if you had woken up or if he had heard you properly. When you didn’t say anything else, he quietly bent down to kiss you goodnight on your forehead. But as he started to get up again, he heard you murmur something that made his heart stutter.

“I love you, Tobio.”

He smiled, eyes full of warmth and fondness as he looked at your sleeping face. Maybe your Christmas celebration habits weren’t so bad after all.

“I love you too.”


End file.
